Chapter 11
"Time to Kill Akel, he's sent this city to hell." ~ Dog on his youtube video explaining that he'll kill Akel Zandovik Chapter 11 (Also known as "The Downfall") is the second final chapter in Dog and it marks the down bringing of The Grey Wolves. In this chapter, John passes away of lung cancer and then in a week Dog, Keller and Shark shut down the Grey Wolves weapon manufacturing business and soon after Shark is killed by a hitman sent by the Grey Wolves making Dog attack the second abandoned Stonewisher tower which was turned into the base for Akel and the Grey Wolves and kill Akel once and for all. 4 Major Characters along with more minor characters are killed and it marks Dogs killing of the main antagonist of the story, and it explains Akel's past in detail. The chapter takes place in May-July 2017. Deaths: * John (Succumbed to his Lung Cancer, died 7th May) * Akel Zandovik (Knocked off his wheelchair then had both his legs broken and then smashed to death with his own Wheelchair by Dog. Died 17th July) * Shark (Died from blood loss after being shot through the neck with a .45 ACP by Steve Lynch, Dogs former ally upon the orders of Akel Zandovik paying him heavily to send him as a hitman to take out Shark after he shut down their weapons manufacturing business. Died on the 16th of May.) * Pirate (Killed in a sword fight between Keller and Pirate. Impaled in the stomach with a sword. Died on the 17th July) * Serabon (Shot in the head by Shark. Died 12th May) * Coby Smith (Executed by Pirate. Died 24th June) * Bobby (Shot in the head by Pirate. Died 5th June) * Ken (Killed in Stonewisher tower explosion. Died 17th July) * 149 Grey Wolves (Died protecting the Weapons Manafacturing business and stonewisher tower) Dates/Events: # 6th-7th May: Dog visits John in his final hours in Grand Central Beach Hospital # 7th May 11PM: John peacefully and painlessly passes away # 10th May: John's funeral. This song plays at his funeral as it was his favorite song # 12th May: Dog, Shark and Keller attack the many factories around the port area which are Grey Wolves weapons manufacturing factories and Shark kills Serabon, the overseer of the operation. # 16th May: Shark is killed by Dogs former friend, Steve Lynch who aided him in the robbing of the Grey Wolves treasury paid by the Grey Wolves to take him out as an act of Vengeance for Serabon and destroying their weapon making operation wrongly thinking that it was shark who did it rather than all 3 with a bullet to the neck ripping straight through leaving Shark to die from blood loss before the paramedics arrive. # 21st May: Shark's funeral. # 23rd May: Grey Wolves start a fully fledged manhunt for Dog and increase their security in their remaining operations by three times and Akel now has armoured soldiers with military grade weaponry patrolling in and around Stonewisher tower. # 30th May-4th June: Dog and Keller get equipped with all sorts of new weaponry preparing to Raid Stonewisher tower together and kill Akel as a revenge act for Shark. # 5th June: Pirate executes an owner of a car dealer 46 year old Bobby with a .50 AE bullet to the head from a desert eagle on camera telling the people of New Lucinda that "This is what happens to snakes, people who do not bow down to us. We are the kings of this grey city and you must obey us." (Although in reality all Bobby did was not pay protection money) # 20th June: Akels motor gets even worse due to old age, thus making him hiring even more bodyguards for the Stonewisher building. # 24th June: Coby Smith, a well known news anchor is killed by Pirate with his sword cutting his neck on camera. # 29th June: Dog adopts 3 children: Declan, Mali and Quenella all orphaned from the Grey Wolves. # 10th July: Dog uploads a video to his YouTube Channel explaining that he'll raid Stonewisher tower in the coming days and Kill Akel, he explains that Akel is too lazy to leave the city, exposes them on numerous things, threatens the life of Pirate and much more. # 12th July: Akel hires even more security for the building. # 17th July: Dog and Keller attack the stonewisher tower, leading to the deaths of over 100 Grey Wolves and Pirate and Akel. They then explode the building.